Momentos
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Minato fue egoísta al morir y dejar solo a Naruto? - ¿Qué pensó Kushina cuando Tobi le extrajo al Kyūbi? - Uzumaki Kushina, ¿la Jinchūriki perfecta? - Reto Drabbles MinaKushi: "Al límite".
1. Egoísta

**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto.

* * *

_¡Hola queridos y queridas lectoras! Llevaba tanto sin publicar que se me olvidaron los pasos y tuve que subir dos veces el documento xD. Este es un reto para el grupo "Irresistible Naranja/Naruto IC" en Facebook, consiste en la publicación de dos drabbles (de tres temas a escoger, relacionados con nuestra adorable parejita; MinaKushi) pero yo decidí trabajar con los tres. Y los publicaré aquí. ¡Espero que les gusten! _

* * *

**EGOÍSTA.**

_Llevaré al Kyūbi conmigo a la muerte._

La frase resonaba en su cabeza. Hacía palpitar sus sienes. Se sentía estresado, triste y con un título muy pesado sobre su espalda. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era correcto. ¿Cómo decidirse por algo?

Podría dejar a Kushina sacrificarse en un intento de alejar a Kyūbi de Konoha, dejarlo a él a cargo de Naruto y la meta de volverse más fuerte para enfrentar por segunda vez a ese enmascarado que sin duda regresaría… Y asesinar así una parte de él por dentro, la parte que su esposa sin duda avivaba día con día. Su corazón.

Minato no creía ser nada sin Kushina. Él no se veía como un hombre feliz, un hombre capaz de liderar una aldea, ni siquiera un hombre capaz de levantarse por la mañana si no era con ella a su lado. Ella no era solo alguien a quien quería mucho, ella era su alma gemela.

Pero podía intentar seguir adelante sin ella, por Naruto.

Aún así, si Kyūbi renacía en alguna otra parte, ese enmascarado sin duda lo tomaría antes de que Konoha lo recuperara. Y eso no era una opción.

O podría morir con ella, sellar en sí mismo parte del chakra del Kyūbi para que el cuerpo pequeño de Naruto soporte el resto, dejarle el peso de la lucha contra el sujeto de la máscara a un niño que aún no había dicho ni siquiera su primera palabra, y reencontrarse con él solo cuando lo necesitara, cuando quisiera liberar el sello que le pondría. De esa manera, la decisión sonaba egoísta.

Pero si algo había descubierto ese día, era que él no era el niño de la profecía, sino su hijo. Él ya no podría ser un Jinchūriki, su cuerpo no resistiría, pero Naruto, con descendencia Uzumaki… él sí. Y solo una persona fuerte de corazón y cuerpo, y con un dominio del demonio de las nueve colas podría parar a ese ninja que atentaría contra el mundo. Lo veía venir, Naruto sería la esperanza del mundo. Pero había un gran riesgo de que todo resultara mal, porque ninguno de los dos estaría con él para guiarlo mientras creciera.

¿Qué opción escoger? Al mismo tiempo observaba como su amada esposa, cansada, jadeante, con un hilo de sangre bajando por su labio y con Kyūbi sujeto fuertemente a sus cadenas de chakra, le hacía saber tan decididamente que moriría para salvarles. Para salvar a todos. Y todo mientras Naruto no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriendo que también quería llorar.

Veía los ojos de Kushina apagarse lentamente al compás de los jadeos que daba luchando por respirar. Su esposa, más que nadie en el mundo, repleta de todo ese amor en su corazón merecía ver a Naruto crecer, hacerlo un hombre de bien. Minato podría morir, sellar a Naruto y encargárselo a ella, pero por más resistencia Uzumaki que tuviese su delicado cuerpo, se veía que Kushina no estaría mucho tiempo más en ese mundo.

Le hubiese encantado formar una familia de tres, feliz, con Kushina y Naruto.

Pero eran una familia ninja, y él el Hokage. No solo era padre de Naruto, sino de Konoha entera.

Y le informó su decisión.

Y, como esperaba, Kushina se opuso rotundamente pero al final él le ganó por primera vez una discusión.

Exhalando su última bocanada de aire, antes de partir con el demonio del sello, Minato solo deseó fuertemente no haberse equivocado.

* * *

_El siguiente será, "**Impotencia**"._

_Este reto fue pensando en la polémica sobre lo egoísta o estratégico que fue Minato al tomar esa decisión. Muchos dicen que él no tuvo que morir y dejar solo a Naruto en el mundo, que no era necesario. Pero yo creo que si él no se hubiese sacrificado con ese demonio para realizar el sello, y Kyūbi hubiese renacido en otra parte, "Tobi" no habría tenido que esperar tanto para poner en marcha su plan. _

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Fue Minato un egoísta? ¿Pudo haber hecho otra cosa para no tener que dejar a Naruto solo?_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


	2. Impotencia

**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto.

* * *

**IMPOTENCIA**

**..  
**

Cuando escuchó el grito de Taji —la asistente de Biwako-sama— y dos cuerpos caer al suelo, Kushina no pensó en nada más que su hijo, que por su llanto no parecía haber caído con ellas.

Todo pasó muy rápido, no reconoció en nada la voz del sujeto, no podía ver bien sus movimientos o los de Minato, y la intensidad del llanto de Naruto le decía que lo estaban moviendo de un lado a otro en la habitación. Y ella se sintió impotente. ¡No podía hacer nada, más que pedir desesperadamente que Minato pudiese proteger a Naruto!

Minato desapareció en medio de una explosión (ella sabía que alejaría a Naruto lo más posible de una batalla), y el sujeto enmascarado no tardo nada en desatar el sello con el que estaba atada a la piedra de parto para llevarla a otro lugar, donde con una velocidad (que la aturdió un poco) la ató de brazos a seis piedras de posición específica, dispuestas para un ritual.

Débil, apenas podía mantenerse respirando con ligera normalidad, con las piernas flojas luego de dar a luz y con el sello del abdomen abriéndose cada vez más, con el Kyūbi luchando por salir, con una sensación de fuego por sus brazos, piernas y espalda, incluso parte de su cara, donde el chakra negro de Kyūbi le quemaba. Y no pensaba en el dolor físico, solo pensaba en Minato y Naruto, que estuviesen muy lejos de ahí.

Intentaba no mostrar debilidad, pero su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. Cuando supo que le extraerían el Kyūbi para destruir Konoha, decidió que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por mantener ese demonio a dentro, donde pertenecía.

Pero ni siquiera notó cuando el chakra rojo consumió toda su piel, sus ojos se quisieron salir de sus cuencas y el Kyūbi desgarró cada parte dentro de ella misma para abrirse paso por el sello.

_M-Minato, mantén tu promesa, protege a Naruto a costa de lo que pase conmigo._

Fue inconsciente de la realidad lo que duró Kyūbi en salir, pero cuando volvió en sí lo primero que escuchó fue el ensordecedor rugido del demonio que atentaría contra la villa, contra Minato y contra Naruto. Un demonio del que ella ya no los podía proteger.

Sintió el aire frío de la noche recorrerle todo el cuerpo y luego el suelo que recibió el golpe seco de su caída. No podía mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

¡Estaba tan desesperantemente débil! Pero tenía que hacer algo, ese sujeto no podía simplemente llegar y robarle a Kyūbi e ir a destruir su hogar, La Hoja, donde ya no era una forastera, sino una kunoichi que debía dar de todo por protegerla. Él no iba a hacer añicos el lugar donde Naruto crecería, porque él no sería forastero de ninguna aldea.

Ella tenía voluntad de fuego. No era una damisela en apuros que se dejaría morir sin dar una batalla digna. Todavía podía tratar de hacer algo… —Espe-ra… —Le llamó. Frunció el ceño, se comenzó a levantarse con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía (porque dudaba mucho que le quedara otro tipo de fuerza) y se dio cuenta que no tenía un plan. Así como siempre había sido ella, con las batallas sobre la marcha. Temió cuando vio la garra de Kyūbi prácticamente sobre ella, pero no la aplastaría, intentaría usar un poco de su chakra para hacer al menos un jutsu básico de tele transportación que la salvara. Miró desafiante como se acercaba cada vez más a ella, llenándose de valor al pensar en Naruto, que no podía quedarse sin su madre de esa manera…

Y de pronto, en un parpadeo, Minato la tenía en brazos lejos de la garra de Kyūbi.

No podía engañarse, arriesgaría su vida en vano si no dejaba que Minato se encargara de ello, quería luchar, quería apoyarlo, quería defender su hogar… Pero cuando él la colocó en la cama al lado de Naruto, se quiso quedar ahí, siendo egoísta con la aldea, dejando todo en manos de su esposo para permanecer con Naruto un poco más. Intentando olvidar todos los pensamientos que la aturdieron sobre la destrucción de Konoha si no se detenía a Kyūbi y ese enmascarado a tiempo. Siendo por unos minutos, mamá.

* * *

_Creo que más que drabbles, estas son viñetas, jeje._

_El reto de este drabble era mostrar qué sintió/pensó Kushina, sabedora de la tragedia que pasaría con todo su mundo si Kyūbi escapaba._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer :)_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


	3. Jinchūriki

**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto.

* * *

**JINCHURIKI**

**..  
**

—Hay que informar de esto a Hokage-sama lo antes posible, capitán. —Un ANBU con máscara de perro se situó detrás de Minato, quien levantaba del suelo a Kushina. Estaban en una zona aislada del bosque, y muchos cadáveres le rodeaban y restos de naturaleza que había quedado muerta.

—Sí. Envía un halcón con un resumen de la situación, que estén preparados para recibir a Uzumaki Kushina cuando lleguemos. Encárgate de nuestros cadáveres junto a Tajo y luego alcáncenos, iremos a máxima velocidad.—Habló firme. Miró en sus brazos a la pelirroja, que tenía su piel quemada, con algunos pedazos cayéndose, y echó partida a Konoha, con todo su equipo sobreviviente siguiéndole.

—¡Sí, capitán!

**..**

Seguir al rayo amarillo de Konoha cuando estaba apurado no era una tarea fácil, y su equipo lo averiguó pocos minutos después de comenzar la partida. Llegado un punto del bosque simplemente ya no le vieron más, pero no dejaron de regresar a máxima velocidad a la aldea.

Minato, en cambio, poco era consciente de lo que sucedía. No supo que viajaba solo hasta que cruzó las puertas de la aldea y quiso dar instrucciones. Como capitán sintió vergüenza, pero sabía que su equipo en algún momento volvería. Para ese momento el halcón había llegado con las noticias y lo escoltaron a una sala de urgencias donde Biwako esperaba para dar atención médica.

—¿Cuántas colas viste, Minato? —Preguntó la esposa del Sandaime.

—Tres.

—Bien, puedes salir ahora. —Ella le empujó hacia afuera y antes de poder replicar algo, ya le habían cerrado la puerta en su cara.

**..**

—Ya veo. —Minato fue llamado por Hiruzen a su oficina y ahí le explicó todo lo sucedido. Cómo fue que una lucha normal, contra los ninja de Kumogakure que tenían el pergamino que buscaban, terminó en una masacre y el pergaminó terminó destrozado en medio de la batalla. Le contó cómo Kushina perdió el control cuando uno de los ninja la comenzó a provocar, recordándole el secuestro fallido que pasó cuando ella era niña, que su aldea le reconocería grandiosamente si la llevaba con él en ese momento, y lo mucho que había disfrutado participar en la destrucción de Uzu. **  
**

Detalló en las características que la rodearon, el chakra rojo que se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus ojos y labios remarcados en negro, las espeluznantes facciones a zorro que se poderaron de su cara y uñas (garras, para ese momento) y los gruñidos que salían de su boca, que no eran humanos. No parecía tener control de sí misma, pero luego de eliminar al último enemigo (llevándose consigo un par de shinobi de Konoha que no se apartaron del camino de sus ataques a tiempo) todo se detuvo de una forma terroríficamente rápida. Ella gritó (ya con algo más parecido a su voz que a la del monstruo) "¡Basta!" y su cuerpo comenzó a convulcionar absorbiendo el chakra dentro de sí muy rápido.

—Es la primera vez que Kushina pierde el control, Minato, pero nosotros tenemos experiencia para situaciones así. Debes agradecer que fueron tres colas y no cuatro, porque difícilmente algo la habría parado luego de exterminar al enemigo. Mito, nuestra anterior Jinchūriki, fue débil en sus momentos y los registros del primer Hokage son nuestras referencias.

—Hokage-sama, ¿no habrá algún sello que se pueda utilizar para detenerla en caso de que llegase a un punto sin control? Es la especialidad del clan Uzumaki, algo debieron diseñar que yo pueda aprender.

—Uno, sí, pero solo el primer Hokage podía realizarlo por su herencia genética. Lo siento, Minato, pero el control del Kyūbi depende únicamente de Kushina y su estabilidad. No puedes hacer nada.

Minato frunció los labios, y el Hokage le dejó retirarse.

**..**

Kushina, acostada de medio lado en una camilla, veía con tristeza la ventana de su alcoba. Recordando lo sucedido.

—Hola.

Y cuando escuchó la voz de Minato, se tapó el rostró con la sábana que la cobijaba.

—...Hola.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no respondió.

—El equipo está bien, seis volvimos bien.

—Nos fuimos ocho.

—Nadie te culpa, Kushina.

—No te creo. Por cosas así es que la gente le tiene miedo a los Jinchūriki. —Kushina se destapó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no les tengo miedo —dijo tomándole la mano—, y no por esto todos se tienen que enterar de tu secreto. Seguimos sabiéndolo solo algunos ninja de alto rango, y el equipo que formamos hoy será juramentado para mantener solo con nosotros y el Hokage lo que sucedió.

—Y-Yo... yo de veras no quería llegar tan largo Minato, ¡de veras! F-Fue, solo un momento para...

Minato la silenció con un suave beso en los labios —Ya lo que pasó, pasó, Kushina, yo te sigo amando igual —ella se sonrojó—. Pero a partir de ahora trabajaré en una técnica, un sellado que me permita ayudarte si algo así vuelve a pasar.

Ella se quedó muda por un momento, analizando todo, y luego le sonrió —Prometo que no volverá a pasar, no dejaré que Kyūbi vuelva a salirse de control, no quiero que me vuelvas a ver así, Minato. No me gustaría herirte a ti por error. No lo hice hoy, ¿verdad?

Minato se rió suavemente —Por supuesto que no.

Había sido una suerte que le atendieran la herida del brazo que le había dejado una de las colas del zorro antes de verse con Kushina. Ella no se necesitaba preocupar por algo así.

De igual forma Minato trabajó en un jutsu para el sellado. Creyó conseguirlo, pero finalmente nunca hubo necesidad de utilizarlo. Kushina cumplió su promesa.

* * *

_¡Y este fue el último "drabble" del reto! (Insisto, no son drabbles, a mí me quedaron viñetas xD)  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer, a Miss Pringles y Lucy por sus comentarios; y por los que agregaron la serie de "drabbles" a favoritos :). ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
